koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Midna
Midna (ミドナ, Midona) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. A character that debuted in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, she is the ruler of her own kingdom and close friends with Link in her initial incarnation. Her true form as seen in the end of Twilight Princess is made playable, as a separate character, via DLC. Role in Game Having her original appearance altered by Cia, Midna seeks the corrupt witch's whereabouts in order to undo the transmogrification. Character Information Personality Midna is a sarcastic yet kindhearted individual. As Princess of the Twili, she is capable of acting prim and proper when need be. However, her brazen streak causes her to do what she wants most of the time without thinking of the consequences. Quotes Gameplay Shackle (Imp)= : X''': Grabs nearby enemies in front of her with her hair and crushes them. Temporarily infuses her attacks with the darkness element if the grab connects. : '''Y,' X, X, X': Grabs an enemy and slams them on the ground, summons two wolves to knock enemies into the air, then jumps into the air to slam the group back down with her hair. Will fail if there are no enemies to grab. : Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X''': Summons two wolves that dash forward in an X pattern, then again backward, and ends with Midna throwing the one she's riding directly forward. : '''Y, Y''', '''Y, X''', '''X, X''': Grabs an enemy and throws them around in a circle before summoning two wolves to run in circles, creating a whirlwind that sucks in and damages enemies, ending with a large explosion. Will fail if there are no enemies to grab. : '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Charges forward on her wolf steed while wildly slamming her hair on the ground around her, picking up enemies and knocking away others before throwing any gathered enemies forward. Midna can be controlled while she's dashing forward. Temporarily infuses her attacks with the darkness element. : Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''': Charges forward with her wolf steed, slams the ground with her hair, summons two wolves to dash out in front of her, and ends it with a straight forward punch with her hair. : '''A: Creates a massive ball of twilight energy and throws it to the ground some distance in front of her. :Focus Spirit + A': Summons the other fused shadow parts from Twilight Princess and combines them with the one she wears on her head, transforming her into a massive spider-like creature. She then pulls out a trident and stabs into the ground. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: Poses with her wolf steed, which then runs in a single circle around her while Midna slams the ground with hair to create a large magic explosion. :Weak Point Smash: Winds up her arm like she's getting ready to punch, but instead uses her hair for the hit, sending the enemy flying. Fighting Style Midna is essentially a grappler. Half of her moves will not work if there is no enemy to grab, which limits her moveset slightly against larger enemies if no smaller ones are around. When not using her hair, she summons Twilit Wolves to attack for her. She is very effective at crowd control while at the same time having ways to infuse her attacks with the darkness element. This lets her make easier work of single enemies, as darkness increases damage the more a single target is attacked. Midna's ability to summon wolves is a direct callback to her riding Link in his wolf form in Twilight Princess. Her attack with the fused shadow is how she destroys the barrier preventing Link from entering Hyrule Castle. |-|Mirror of Twilight (Twili)= : A': :'Focus Spirit + A': :'Focus Spirit Finisher: :Weak Point Smash: Fighting Style Weapons Shackle (Imp)= |-|Mirror of Twilight (Twili)= Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges - Twili= Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= }} Heart Locations - Twili= Heart Pieces= |-|Heart Containers= }} Gallery Images= Midna DLC 01 - HW.png|Shadow Beast costume from the Master Quest pack |-|Videos= 『ゼルダ無双』 ミドナ（呪具）プレイムービー|Shackle play demo Trivia * During Nintendo's E3 2014 Nintendo Treehouse event, Midna was shown having two separate weapon slots, hinting at her having an additional moveset. Yet in the final product she only has one. It is currently unknown why her second weapon was removed. External Links *Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters